Nuevos Hábitos
by oshutitzfran
Summary: Bechloe AU. Beca va por primera vez al gimnasio. ¿La pasará tan mal como ella cree? ¿O cierta encantadora pelirroja la hará cambiar de opinión?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen a mi. Esta historia, por el contrario, es producto de mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Beca se sintió insegura de esa mañana desde el momento que salió de su apartamento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto —masculló en un quejido.

Era una mañana fría y lo único que Beca quería era quedarse en casa, acurrucarse en su cama y seguir durmiendo. Pero su terca amiga se había asegurado de que eso no sucediera.

Tres días atrás, Amy las había inscrito a ella y a Beca en una clase de prueba para este gimnasio cerca de donde vivían. Dicho gimnasio ofrecía estas clases especiales, para dar oportunidad a nuevas caras a probar suerte en el local. Es decir: si te gusta, te quedas, si no te gusta, te vas.

Así, pasó dos días y medio convenciendo a Beca de que saliera de esa madriguera que ella llamaba "habitación" y accediera a ir con ella. Y después de tantos ruegos, la pequeña ermitaña aceptó, pero con la condición que, al finalizar la clase, fueran a comer una hamburguesa al puesto de sándwiches que había en la esquina de la avenida.

Amy no pudo negarse a la oferta.

—Vamos, DJ —le replicó su amiga—. Será divertido. Además, quiero lucir mis mallas negras que compré en descuento. Quiero recordarle a Bumper que este pastelillo australiano no está comprado aún.

Beca hizo una mueca y caminó, más bien, arrastró sus pies, por la entrada.

El gimnasio era más pequeño a como se lo había figurado. Un piso repleto de máquinas, pesas y un perceptible olor a sudor de hombre adulto. A pesar de ser de solo un piso, el área era enorme. Dos tercios del lugar eran ocupados por las máquinas y el tercio restante era un espacio vacío, con unas cuatros paredes de espejos y aparatos de luces colgando del techo.

Tal vez no era tan imponente como otros gimnasios, ni tan renombrado. Pero era el lugar donde a gente se ejercitaba, y eso traía a nuestra pequeña DJ con recelo.

Beca miró a la señorita detrás de escritorio mientras firmaba la ficha de su clase de prueba, y ese sentimiento de inseguridad seguía hincándole en su costado.

Iniciaron con ejercicios cardiovasculares, básicos pero agotadores para la gruñona morena. Después de tres minutos y medio en la trotadora, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente.

A los diez minutos del forzoso ejercicio, Beca ya no podía más. Miró a su alrededor y vio al resto de personas en el local, cada uno metido en lo suyo: escuchando música mientras pedaleaban en la bicicleta estacionaria, mandando mensajes de texto en lo que subían y bajaban pesas en la prensa de piernas, o tomándose fotografías frente a un espejo luego de un excesivo trabajo de glúteos. De cualquier forma, ninguna de aquellas personas se veían tan cansada como lo hacía ella. Recobró la compostura rápidamente, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto en su estado casi moribundo, y se bajó la máquina para tomar agua.

Volteó a ver a su amiga, pero se sorprendió cuando no la encontró a su lado.

—Amy, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo en lo que se acercaba a donde estaba.

La astuta rubia se había escabullido del entrenamiento y se encontraba ahora sentada, junto a un hombre, un cautivador y atlético veinteañero, torso desnudo y pantalones cortos, recostado en el suelo, que parecía disfrutar la compañía y atención. Beca puso los puños en sus caderas, su mirada era afilada como una daga y amenazante, a pesar de su cansancio.

Amy jugó a hacerse la desentendida.

—Este amable joven me pidió que contara el número de abdominales que podía hacer y, simplemente, no pude negarme —volteó a ver al joven recostado, quien la observaba embobado—. De acuerdo, bombón, te daré mi número.

Beca rodó los ojos al ingenio de su amiga, la tomó del brazo, a costa de sus quejidos, y la arrastró hasta la siguiente estación de ejercicio.

Así, siguieron con la elíptica. El tamaño de la máquina hizo que las cortas piernas de Beca temblaran como un par de fideos cosidos. Antes de subir, miró a Amy, sus ojos entornados eran signo de amenaza. La rubia entendió el mensaje y levantó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Esta vez no haré trampa.

La pobre Beca parecía recién salida de la ducha.

Ambas amigas hicieron una hora y media de ejercicios, tanto cardiovasculares como anaeróbicos, y estaban seguras de que tenía al menos diez músculos desgarrados. No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando se enteraron de que lo regular, y sobre todo para un par de novatas entrando a un gimnasio por primera vez, era hacer solamente una hora, no una y media. Beca hizo como si nunca le hubiese llegado esa información y fue a sentarse en una banca cerca de las máquinas de pesas.

Amy la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Una mueca de dolor brotó de sus labios mientras lo hacía.

—Estoy más cansada que cuando luché contra cocodrilos y dingos... Simultáneamente —aseguró, su mano recargada en su rodilla y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

Beca giró su cabeza para ver el reloj de la pared.

—¿Qué falta ahora? —preguntó, el cansancio era perceptible en su voz.

De repente, una escandalosa música despertó a ambas amigas de su adormecimiento. Beca hizo un gesto de disgusto, en lo que Amy respondía a su pregunta.

—Baile, creo.

—¿Tú crees?

Ambas chicas se acercaron, desganadamente, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la irritante tonada. Los oídos de Beca se enfermaron por la elección de canciones. ¿Era esa canción siquiera de este siglo?

Una fuerza invisible empujaba a Beca fuera del lugar, pero el brazo de Amy era más fuerte.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a más mujeres, todas traían una expresión de entusiasmo consigo. Amy llevó a Beca a los bancos del lado derecho, donde guardaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la pista.

Ahí, arrimadas, esperando a no llamar demasiado la atención, vieron a una despampanante rubia subir a la plataforma que había al costado superior del lugar. Se paró un momento para observar, tal vez, caras familiares y nuevas, sonrió y se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

Bajó el volumen de la radio a un costado de la plataforma y habló:

—Veo que tenemos un grupo muy grande hoy. Hola, chicas. Me llamo Aubrey y seré su entrenadora esta clase. No sientan temor si son nuevas, las coreografías son muy fáciles. Además, estamos aquí para divertirnos. Solo traten de hacerlo perfecto y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Muy bien, comencemos!

La exclamación de la rubia al frente de la clase obligó a Beca a dar un paso atrás.

La música llenó el ambiente y todas las presentes se acercaron al centro. Las luces de colores hicieron su pronta aparición.

Aubrey se movía con destreza y rapidez; sin embargo, sus movimientos eran gráciles. La música no era tediosa ni demasiado rápida. La armonía de la canción llenaba el espacio. Amy parecía estar disfrutando el momento. Beca, en cambio, apenas movía sus brazos; estaba demasiado cansada.

La coreografía comenzó a tomar más rapidez, los pasos eran más difíciles, y Beca soltó un descomunal bufido cuando la entrenadora agregó saltos al baile. Vio las mujeres alrededor de ella, incluida Amy, y todas parecían estar dando lo mejor de sí. Era eso, o que tenían temor a que la entrenadora las reprimiera, así que bailaban como podían.

Después de diez minutos de repasar la misma coreografía de veinticuatro tiempos, una y otra vez, Aubrey pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando los rastros de sudor que pudo dejar el arduo ejercicio.

—Muy bien, eso estuvo a dos pasos de ser "casi decente" —masculló con una sonrisa embustera—. Tomen un descanso y continuaremos desde donde nos quedamos.

Beca entrecerró los ojos por el comentario, le dedicó una mirada asesina, de esas a las que Amy ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, y se dirigió a donde estaba su bolso. Se sentó y dio un largo trago a su bebida. Su nivel de insatisfacción por estar en ese lugar descendió un metro.

Entonces, Beca enfocó su vista en unos grandes ojos, de un hipnótico azul brillante, ubicados al otro lado del salón, que hicieron que la morena olvidara cómo respirar. Y hubiese seguido observándolos de no ser porque la dueña de tales hermosos orbes azulados cruzó miradas con ella, haciéndola girarse hacia otro lado, sonrojada por haber sido pillada en su intromisión. La chica, una pelirroja, quien además tenía un rostro angelical y una figura que podía detener el tráfico, rió por su bochorno y se dispuso a regresar a su sitio en la pista, lista para continuar el baile, cuando la entrenadora así lo dispuso. Beca y Amy copiaron su acción y, pocos segundos después, el salón volvió a llenarse.

Era gracioso cuan hipnóticas podían llegar a ser aquellas cosas que nunca antes has visto. Como, aquella vez, en el instituto, cuando el profesor de inglés de Beca enfermó y tuvieron que llamar a alguien para reemplazarlo. Y el sustituto era una mujer pequeña y menuda, con una verruga tan grande como lo era una canica. Por más de que lo intentara, Beca no podía dejar de observar ese horrible pedazo de carne expuesto en su mejilla.

Así pues, igualmente pero en un sentido menos grotesco, tras ese intercambio de miradas, los ojos de Beca se negaban a mirar otra cosa que no sea la pelirroja. Aún cuando los pasos de bailes eran complicados y debía ver a Aubrey para no perderse, Beca siempre hallaba una forma para tenerla en su radar.

Porque su rostro, oh, su rostro; era como estar viendo una obra maestra.

Y Beca era consciente de ello.

Y no le importaba seguir haciéndolo.

O al menos así era, hasta que su amiga la despertó de su ensoñación de adolescente, con un duro pero amistoso golpe en el hombro, regresándola a la realidad.

—Disfrutando del paisaje, ¿eh? —soltó Amy, con tono jocoso. Su sonrisa era grande y sus cejas estaban alzadas, y Beca sintió cómo su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se depositaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que la morena logró decir. La australiana ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja en respuesta.

—DJ, no eres para nada sutil —dijo Amy, exponiendo, en realidad, lo obvio. Los ojos de Beca salteaba de la susodicha a Amy y viceversa, su mandíbula desencajada por el comentario de su amiga—. ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella y le pides su número de una vez? Tal vez así pararás de babear.

Esta vez, Beca se puso a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño a la rubia y entornó los ojos, algo irritada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Babear? —bufó, pero no alcanzó a merecer la credibilidad de Amy, quien, antes de que Beca pudiera decir otra cosa, y tal vez empeorar la situación en la que estaba envuelta, la interrumpió.

—¿Quieres un poco de mi confianza? Ahora que he estado ejercitándome, hay más jugo de confianza, con extra jugo.

La seriedad con la que la rubia lo anunció habría hecho considerar dicha oferta a cualquiera.

Pero Beca, después de tanto tiempo de amistad, se había vuelto inmune a su labia.

—Tentador —replicó—. Pero no, gracias —las ganas de Beca de tener la confianza de trasero de Amy esparcida por la cara eran pocas.

La música cambió, súbitamente, y la coreografía se hizo más rápida.

Hizo que las mujeres repitieran una rutina de ocho pasos, una y otra vez, lo que le dio tiempo para acercarse a ellas y revisar por errores. La rubia líder pasó entre la multitud y se acercó a la pelirroja, su expresión de maniática dictadora se había esfumado.

—¡Excelente, Chloe! —exclamó Aubrey, dándole una palmada en su trasero, y, por un momento, Beca se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

 _Chloe_.

El nombre retumbó en sus oídos sin intención de detenerse. Volteó su mirada a Chloe, de nuevo, pero la pelirroja estaba distraída, riendo y charlando con otra chica mientras bailaba, una alta y morena, de piernas infinitas y cabello de comercial. Bailaba con una gracia divina. Era un cruce de una modelo con una bailarina de ballet. Y tal vez, se dijo Beca, era ambas cosas. Se vio tentada a observarla; sin embargo, sus ojos siempre volvían a Chloe.

Su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, cubierto ligeramente con una brillante capa de sudor. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado, y pequeños mechones colgaban en su nuca. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando ejecutó un movimiento equivocado y Beca se maravilló con el resplandor que irradiaba de ella con tan solo tal simple gesto.

Continuó y se detuvo en sus brazos, viendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que los movía, a compás de la canción. Bajó hasta su tonificado abdomen, su delgada cintura y sus bien contorneados muslos, y Beca no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería sin la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El grito de Aubrey hizo que Beca se girara en su sitio, asustada de pronto. La rubia a cabecilla del grupo dio un par de aplausos a su alumnado.

—Muy bien, chicas. Segundo descanso. Hidrátense, pero no demasiado.

Beca botó un quejido exhaustivo y se dirigió a donde descansaba su botella de agua.

Y así pasó los sesenta minutos de clase, con Beca mirando de reojo a Chloe, no tan sutilmente, pero lo suficiente como para que no lo notara, y la pequeña morena se dio una palmada en el hombro por su ingenio.

Hasta que la clase terminó.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar y las luces se apagaron, Aubrey se despidió de las chicas, felicitándolas, de nuevo, por su increíble trabajo de aquel día. Se retiró a la salida, mientras que las demás alumnas se fueron a los baños.

Beca tenía el polo mojado y las piernas derrotadas. Jamás pensó que bailar sería tan agotador. Había un dolor inusual y persistente en sus axilas y podía sentir el sudor en su trasero.

Estaba decidida que esa sería la primera y última vez que ella pisaba un gimnasio.

Amy, la responsable de que ambas estuvieran en dichas condiciones, se sentó, desparramándose en el asiento. Alzó el pulgar a su amiga, su mano temblaba en el aire.

La gente comenzó a retirarse hacia los baños, Beca notó.

—¡Rápido! —golpeó el hombro de Amy. La agotada australiana continuaba mirando al techo en lo que calmaba su respiración—. Los cambiadores van a llenarse.

Amy respiraba por la boca como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Mis piernas no responden. Déjame aquí, sálvate tú.

La morena agarró uno de sus brazos, pegajoso en sudor, y jaló de él.

Amy se movió centímetros.

—Vamos, Amy. Todavía nos queda caminar de vuelta a casa.

La rubia miró a Beca con una expresión de dolor, agrandando sus ojos para ejecutar la mejor cara de perrito que le había visto hacer en años. La DJ botó un suspiro cuando el labio inferior de Amy se tornó en un puchero.

—Taxi, por favor.

Beca accedió, haciendo que su amiga se levantara.

Y justo como predijo, los cambiadores se llenaron rápidamente. Para suerte de Amy, logró conseguir uno vacío, pero Beca se quedó fuera. Antes de entrar al cambiador, la rubia le dijo a su amiga que no se demoraría, de tal manera que Beca podría usar el suyo cuando terminara. Ella asintió y Amy entró, no sin antes quejarse por el escaso espacio que tenía para vestirse.

La DJ se quedó ahí, parada, esperando. Una brisa entró por la puerta, y el frío golpeó a Beca por la espalda, un toque glacial pasando por toda su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y su espalda, húmeda. Trató de cubrirse, pero el frío continuaba impactando en ella.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar. Efectivamente, cada uno de los cambiadores estaba ocupado, además de que los pasillos de los baños estaban desérticos. Lo único que evitaba que la escena se tornara lúgubre eran las voces de las mujeres, provenientes de adentro de los baños, hablando de un cambiador a otro, llenando el espacio de risas y habladurías. Por ello, al no haber nadie alrededor, decidió cambiarse ahí mismo, frente al gran espejo de los lavabos.

Beca siempre había sido una persona reservada. El hecho de estar preparada para quitarse la camiseta ahí, frente a un espejo, en el baño de un lugar al cual solo había ido una vez en su vida, con la posibilidad de que alguien, en cualquier momento, entrase por esa puerta y la viera semidesnuda, le daba una sensación de temor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía la adrenalina del momento, por más tonto que sonara, que la forzaba a darse prisa de cualquier decisión que tomara.

Tomó el extremo de su camiseta y lo levantó por sus hombros. Desafortunadamente, y quizá por todo el esfuerzo físico empleado en una sola mañana, los brazos de Beca se atascaron en su polo y parecían no querer desligarse de la prenda. Tenía la cabeza cubierta, privándola de ver algo además de tela gris.

—Perfecto... —gimió, sus brazos alzados en el aire y su torso descubierto le hacían dar un aspecto ridículo que Beca agradecía no poder ver.

Mientras trataba de salirse de aquel lío, una mano se posó en su brazo. Beca tembló debido al suave contacto.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —habló una voz cercana y, cinco segundos después, la atrapada morena estaba libre de su enredo.

¿Y quién era su gran salvadora? Aquella persona que Beca menos esperaba encontrarse y, mucho menos, en esas condiciones. Su boca, de pronto seca, no logró decir ni una palabra.

Chloe colocó sus manos en su cadera, tal vez esperando un agradecimiento por parte de Beca, tal vez tomándose un segundo para disfrutar de su presencia. Por cualquier razón que fuera, su expresión era neutral hasta que comenzó a charlar.

—Primera clase, ¿verdad?

Beca asintió, en lo que se cubría el torso con los brazos, protegiéndose de ojos curiosos, dado que recién daba cuenta de su parcial desnudez ante la pelirroja. Chloe notó su casi discreta acción, pero limitó sus palabras.

—Recuerdo mi primera clase —dijo. Beca notó cómo las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a armar una sonrisa torcida en lo que hablaba—. Aubrey, la entrenadora, aunque no lo creas, era mucho más estricta que ahora. Cuando logras conocerla, es un amor.

Giró su cuerpo hacia los lavabos. Abrió el grifo, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y la esparció por su cuello y pecho. La morena, instintivamente, pasó la lengua por sus labios, provocando que esos hermosos ojos azules siguieran su acción con la mirada.

—Sí, puedo ver que ya tienes bastante tiempo asistiendo a estas clases —murmuró Beca, un tanto retraída debido a su situación. Sus palmas se sentían pegajosas contra su pecho. Ella era muy difícil de hacer amigos, y no todos los días se encontraba con encantadoras pelirrojas que le hablaban de la nada mientras ella protegía su delantera.

Chloe le regaló una gran sonrisa mientras liberaba sus rizos naranjas del apretado moño, que cayeron como una cascada ante la DJ.

—Sí, sé que puedes ver —dijo, y a Beca la tomó por sorpresa el guiño al final de la oración. Al parecer, no había sido tan discreta como lo había creído. Su mandíbula cayó e intentó balbucear una explicación, pero ¿cómo explicas a la persona frente a ti que, la razón por la que la estuviste observando por tan tiempo, es porque jamás habías visto a alguien tan perfecto pero, al mismo tiempo, tan imperfecto? Para su fortuna, Chloe la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo de lo que se podía avergonzar más aún—. No te preocupes, a veces causo impresión en la gente.

Habiendo dicho eso, Chloe se liberó de sus prendas como si estuviera sola en su baño y no al lado de una completa desconocida que acababa de afirmar que la estuvo mirando durante toda una hora de clase. Beca tomó aire y tragó saliva, su rostro no ofrecía ninguna expresión. La pelirroja se libró también de sus mallas; ahora estaba frente a ella solo en interiores. La cabeza de Beca explotaba en imágenes, que seguramente irían a una carpeta de archivos en su mente con el nombre "fantasías" escrito en indeleble. Y Beca no pudo ignorar la voz en su mente que decía que su cuerpo era mucho más hermoso a como se lo había figurado.

Chloe se acercó a ella, más de lo que se debería, teniendo a menos cualquier significado que se pudiese otorgar al tan conocido "espacio personal". No lo hacía de manera atemorizante, sino que era algo más inocente y juguetón. De todos modos, hizo que la morena retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros.

—Entonces —comenzó, sus ojos jamás despegándose de los de Beca, por lo que ésta pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, y su mente se nubló completamente—, ¿te veré en la siguiente clase?

Beca hizo caso omiso al dolor en sus pantorrillas y al quejido de su cuerpo por los pequeños músculos que comenzaban a despertar. Ignoró por completo el punzón que sentía en las plantas de sus pies y el dolor que crecía por sus muslos interiores. Sus palabras, aquellas sobre jamás regresar a tal establecimiento ni hacer ejercicio en toda su vida, hacían eco en su cabeza, como un sonido turbio y lejano, como si estuviese escuchándolas de nuevo, pero con algodones en sus oídos. Dejó que la cercanía de Chloe actuara a su favor.

Durante todo ese momento, su cerebro se desprendió de todas sus funciones, dejando a su habla a la deriva.

Beca lo supo en ese instante.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

Chloe se alejó unos centímetros de ella y dio un pequeño brinco.

—Genial. Siéntate con nosotras la próxima vez. Es más fresco del lado izquierdo.

Una tímida mueca escapó de los labios de Beca y, accidentalmente, sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo de Chloe, causando una expresión de sorpresa por parte de la semidesnuda.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy muy segura cuando se trata de —señaló su cuerpo con sus manos y torció una mueca— todo esto.

Beca volvió a bajar su vista, unos cuantos segundos más de lo que debería, demasiados como para ser calificado como "accidental".

—Deberías.

Y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa, de nuevo. Iluminando su rostro como un halo de luz en un mañana soleada.

La sorpresa ocurrió cuando la amiga de Chloe apareció por la puerta, rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado entre las dos. La alta morena tenía una expresión irritada, que cambió de momento cuando vio a su amiga en interiores, acompañada de una extraña con el torso desnudo.

—Chlo, ¿quieres darte prisa?

La aludida volteó a verla y, tras notar la expresión en su rostro, se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa. Beca no pudo ignorar el hecho que el estar desvestida en compañía de más personas no parecía molestarle a Chloe, y deseó tener su confianza.

—Lo siento, Stacie. Ya termino.

Sacó su ropa de cambio de su bolso y se la colocó rápidamente, no sin antes recibir un último vistazo de su nueva amiga. Cuando terminó, salió por la puerta y la morena soltó un suspiro, todavía desconcertada acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, segundos después, Chloe volvió a entrar a los cambiadores, se despidió de Beca con un beso, sus suaves labios presionando en su mejilla, y se fue, dejándola aturdida y con una sensación graciosa en la boca del estómago. Amy salió del cambiador y vio a su amiga aún en sostén y con una indicio de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mitchell, ¿qué pasó? Apúrate con eso que vas a congelar tu flacucho cuerpo.

—Ajá... —respondió en tono maquinal. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, mas su respiración era pausada. La DJ parpadeó varias veces, aún observando la puerta por la que segundos antes salió Chloe.

Amy siguió con sus ojos la mirada de Beca, buscando lo que llamaba su atención, para volver de nuevo a ella. El entusiasmo se hizo presente en su rostro de inmediato.

—Y bien, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Venimos la próxima clase?

Beca miró a su amiga, de pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus mandatos.

Tal vez, se dijo a sí misma, el gimnasio no era mala idea después de todo.


End file.
